ACTG 382 to determine whether DMP266 is safe and effective for the treatment of HIV infection in children and to find the correct dose. DMP266 will be taken in conbination with an FDA-approved drug called nelfinavir. Also determine the appropriate dose of nelfinavir in children when given in combination with DMP266.